


All Because of Mike

by Rad_Loser_Weenie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Implied Johnlock, Messy, Mike Stamford - Freeform, Not Britpicked, Unbeta'd, beginning, he started it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rad_Loser_Weenie/pseuds/Rad_Loser_Weenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing about Mike Stamford was always true: the fact that he was well-liked. There are two people who happen to swear by him as person of good character, because or better or worse, what he had done for them...well, they'd never forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because of Mike

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BBC Sherlock, nor do I own the characters, plot, settings, or ideas. I am merely a fan who gains momentary insanity (insanity, inspiration, to-may-to, to-mah-to) and plays around a bit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ficlet. It was inspired by a small thought I had. I realized that, as a character who provided such fundamental movement in the series, Mike Stamford received an unfortunately small amount of attention. 
> 
> This is not my best work, but I wrote it in a rush, so I hope you can forgive any errors. 
> 
> It has not been britpicked or beta'd, so please endure.  
> Please do not hesitate to leave comments, concrit, and feedback.

There is a certain level of trust that Mike Stamford always seemed to gain from those he met. No one quite knew the reason as to why they felt so confident in him as a person. Perhaps it was the earnest air about him? Or maybe it was the honesty that he always seemed to show. Whatever the reason, people just grew to honestly like the slightly pudgy man. Many called him friend, buddy, mate, and he was well-liked.  
One day, when Mike ran into an old colleague, and the topic of flat sharing was brought up, the bespectacled man could not ignore the urge to set Dr. John H. Watson up with the one person he knew could keep the good doctor on his toes.  
Sherlock Holmes was a real piece of work, and Mike was often highly amused by the dark-haired detective’s behaviors. The way he could read people with barely a glance caused him to shake his head and sigh more often than not. Mike had known John far longer than he had known Sherlock, but Mike could not claim to know very much about either of the two men that seemed to click right in front of his eyes. He had to let the grin form on his lips when he saw the way John seemed to light up as he processed Sherlock’s words.  
Mike shook his head and smiled up at the sky as he remembered the look on John’s face when Sherlock made his grand exit. That final wink from the slender man having been more mischievous than Mike had ever seen. He knew that John and Sherlock were likely to be either the worst pair or the best pair to share a flat, and he wondered if he had unleashed something upon London that might not have been better untouched.  
It had been quite a few months since Mike had seen either man in person, but he sometimes saw mentions of a crime busting duo in the papers that looked suspiciously similar to the doctor and detective. He just laughed quietly to himself, happy to see them having hit it off quite spectacularly.

“Hey, Mr. Stamford, d’you know something about them?”

Mike turned to a student who he’d bumped into at the park, little buggers had been razzing up on the play equipment, and he’d managed to shout them down once he saw that there were some parents holding back their young ones.

“Hm? Oh, you mean Holmes and Watson? Well, I do happen to know them, not extremely well, but we are friends.”

The four boys turned to each other, wide-eyed, nudging each other before turning back to their teacher who had raised his eyebrows at their behavior.

“It’s just that, we happened to hear one of ‘em talking about you and how they wanted to thank ya or summat.”

Mike’s eyes widened before he smiled and laughed, shaking his head. The only way his students could have heard anything, was if they had been near Sherlock and John, and the only places those two are usually together are crime scenes, New Scotland Yard, and their flat. He ignored the implications of his student’s statement and thought about what they were saying. He supposed it’d be nice to have a drink or two with the duo sometime, and he had been meaning to ask how things had been working for them in person. He nodded to himself, making a mental note to ring up Sherlock and tell him about his idea.

“Well, I was the one who introduced Watson and Holmes, back when they weren’t so famous. But, to be honest, I haven’t seen them in quite some time.”

It was at that moment that his students began to load him down with questions about Mr. Holmes, was he really as pretentious as people claimed he was? How smart was he really? What about the doctor? Was he actually from the military? What are they like?  
Mike sighed and answered the questions as best he could, all the while wondering how the men in question react, knowing they had a bit of a fanbase.

Yes, one thing was sure about Mike Stamford, and that was the fact that he was well-liked. But there were two people that would never forget what he did for them. Whether or not it was a good thing, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson would always remember Mike Stamford.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you were able to enjoy the ficlet.  
> I might choose to expound on Mike's side a bit more in the future, but as of right now, I really don't have the proper momentum. 
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave concrit, feedback, or suggestions. A writer can only improve.


End file.
